


Gabriel Resurrected (AKA Sabriel Smut)

by Fae_Eternal



Series: Gabriel Lives Because Sam Can't Live Without Him [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Chuck is God, Established Relationship, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Likes When Sam Begs, Gabriel Lives, Graceless Gabriel, Library Sex, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Has Many Nicknames, Top Gabriel, Trickster Gabriel, Trickster Mojo, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out Gabriel is alive. Gabriel is a good singer (see the inside note). It leads to smut. Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel Resurrected (AKA Sabriel Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> So post season 5 God returned to heaven, resurrected a bunch of people. Sam, Dean, Mary, John, and Castiel all live together. They still hunt every so often. Also neither Adam or Sam are in the cage anymore. But God left Lucifer and Michael in there, maybe in a couple millenniums he'll let them out...probably not.
> 
> This is the song Gabriel is singing at the beginning: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAspd-wqtU0

Sam was sitting in the library when music started playing. There wasn’t a radio in the room and it didn’t sound like it was coming from another room. Before Sam could get up to investigate the doors burst open and in stepped someone so familiar that Sam was almost sure he was dreaming.

“Gabriel?” Sam couldn’t believe his eyes. After the apocalypse had ended, god had returned to heaven. Certain people had been resurrected but Gabriel had not been on the list (according to Chuck). Apparently no one could sense Gabriel’s grace and thus couldn’t resurrect him. Sam was devastated and unable to let go. He prayed everyday to Gabriel hopping that maybe he survived Lucifer and was just hiding again.

Instead of a normal response Gabriel snapped his fingers to close the doors and started singing. Sam groaned in embarrassment. Thank god no one else was in the room. Normally Sam would get up and leave the room when Gabriel did this in the past, but Sam learned quickly that Gabriel would trail after him until he was done. Gabriel didn’t care if someone else was in the room.

So Sam stayed where he was watching Gabriel dance his way through the room. It was better to get this over with, with minimal embarrassment. Finally the last verse began and Gabriel sat next to Sam as it played out.

Then Gabriel leaned toward Sam, smirking up at him. “Miss me Samoose?” He asked, his eyes seemed expectant and Sam knew (if this was the real Gabriel) what he wanted.

“How do I know it’s really you?” Sam glared at him. He wanted desperately for it to be him but with him sitting so close Sam couldn't help but notice the differences. His hair wasn’t in it's usual slicked back style and his eyes weren't as gold (was that green mixed in?). His presence alone screamed wild and dangerous. Remembering how dangerous Gabriel could be in the past made present him kind of terrifying which shouldn't have made Sam as turned on as he was.

“Come on kiddo. Who else would be crazy enough to just walk in and even attempt to do what I just did? I just came back from the dead for you and you won’t even kiss me.” Gabriel pouted puppy dog eyeing Sam. Sam had to admit he had a point. No one was crazy or stupid enough to walk into a house that was known for housing four hunters and an angel. Plus it was warded against most things in the first place.

“I’ll believe you if you can tell me something only the two of us would know. And how did you get in here in the first place?”

“I tried mojoing myself in but that didn’t work so I just turned myself invisible and followed Dean through the front door. And second the night before I died I flew us to a beach house I own in California. It took us all of five seconds after we got there to go at each other. Also your mind was filled with dirty thoughts of me and I can hear every one. That’s why I dropped in on you in the first place. Your brother was sleeping and you were enjoying yourself, I couldn’t not take the opportunity. It's always a big ego boost when a beauty like you gets off to thoughts of me.”

Sam blushed. He wasn’t aware that Gabriel heard his thoughts and come to him on purpose. He only thought it was a coincidence at the time. “So where have you been?”

“Dead. I only just came back last night.” Gabriel shrugged like being dead wasn’t much of a big deal.

Something clicked in Sam’s brain. Last night instead of praying to Gabriel like he normally did, he prayed to Loki. It occurred to him after some research that gods existed if someone believed in them hard enough. Kind of like with Tinkerbell in a way. “Loki?” He realized that was why Gabriel looked so different but so much the same. The trickster side of him was here but not the archangel side.

“Bingo. I knew you were the smart one. Your prize.” He leaned forwards pressing his lips lightly against Sam’s. Sam’s eyes closed on their own accord and he lost himself in the kiss with abandon. Gabriel cupped Sam’s cheek and pulled back. Sam opened his eyes to see Gabriel... _Loki?_...staring at him with an almost tender expression.

“Am I supposed to call you Gabriel or Loki now?”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll respond to either.”

“I missed you.” Sam informed pressing his lips back to Gabriel’s.

Gabriel smirked against Sam’s lips as he suggested. “Why don’t you show me how much you missed me?”

Sam laughed because it was such a Gabriel thing to do. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Gabriel stayed like that for a moment before pushing against Sam until Sam was laying across the couch. Sam attacked Gabriel’s lips with a fever swiping a tongue across his lips begging for entrance, which was granted quickly.

Gabriel played with the buttons of Sam’s shirt, his fingers teasing the skin that slowly became exposed. He trailed his lips down Sam’s throat before making his way back up creating a pattern. Sam moaned softly when he sucked a hickey on the side of his neck. He rocked his hips into Sam’s bringing another moan, louder this time.

“Gabriel please.” Sam begged panting lightly.

“What do you want beautiful?” Sam didn't miss the amused teasing tone of Gabriel's voice.

“Damn it Gabriel.” Sam tried to glare but he wasn’t sure it even came close.

“Sammich, I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me what it is you want.”

“Don’t act like you’re not reading my mind right now.” Sam muttered as Gabriel stopped his exploration. Instead of an answer Gabriel moved to the other side of Sam’s neck and added a matching hickey, grinding there hips together at the same time.

Sam snapped his eyes shut, throwing his head back and groaned. “Fuck me Gabriel please.” Sam practically breathed out.

“Now was that really so hard.”

“Extremely.” Sam answered, pushing his hips against Gabriel’s as proof.

Gabriel chuckled against Sam’s neck. “When did you get so sassy?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “How do you want it? Want me to bend you over this couch and fuck you until you can’t walk for the next week, or I could snap us into the impala and we could fuck in the backseat or on the hood or we could even fuck in the drivers seat.” Gabriel’s eyes sparkled with delight at the possibility of pissing off Dean.

“Damn it Gabriel. Just fuck me before I lose my mind.” Sam’s hands where already making their way to his uncomfortably tight jeans. Gabriel snapped his fingers and their clothes vanished to wherever they went when Gabriel did that. Sam groaned loudly as their skin finally touched, and then bucked his hips impatiently.

Gabriel moved to kneel on the floor, before Sam could even finish the whimper he let out at the lose of contact (though he’ll never own up to that) Gabriel’s lips were around his dick, his tongue sliding around the head.

Sam couldn’t stop himself from bucking at the feeling. Gabriel didn’t seem to mind. He just swallowed Sam down until his dick was completely engulfed. Then he lifted his head sucking as he pulled almost all the way off, then started all over again setting a slow torturous pace. It was a miracle no one walked in with the noises Sam was making.

“I sound proofed the room.” Gabriel informed pulling off completely for just a second before once again worshiping Sam like the god he should be. His pace this time was faster. Fast enough that Sam would have came less then a minute later if Gabriel had allowed it.

“I...I’m gonna -” Sam started his hands tightening into fists and his toes curling.

“No you’re not.” Gabriel told him pulling off. He stroked Sam with a firm grip but lazy pace. “I made it so you can’t come until I come. And I’m not going to come unless my dick is in your ass.” To prove his point Gabriel sucked the head of Sam’s dick while his hand continued to stroke. Sam could feel the orgasm waiting but it never came and Sam sobbed in frustration.

“Gabriel, _please please_ fuck me.” Sam barely managed to get the words out.

“I was planning on it kiddo.” Gabriel smirked at him pulling Sam to his feet. “Bend over the table beautiful.” Gabriel ordered. Sam did so without a second thought turning his head so he could watch Gabriel behind him. “That’s my good boy.” Gabriel snapped his fingers before running his hands over Sam’s hips. Gabriel was positive Sam was going to be to impatient for any kind of prep, thankfully with his mojo they wouldn’t need any.

“Gabriel.” Sam whined pushing back against him.

“This what you want?” Gabriel asked lining himself up and pushing in with very little resistance.

“Yes.” Sam whimpered closing his eyes and letting his head rest on his arms. He pushed back when Gabriel pushed forward trying to get him as deep as he could. Sam moaned loudly when Gabriel found his prostate. Gabriel leaned down to trail kisses against Sam’s back. He was already painfully hard from blowing Sam and it only took five minutes for him to let go with an almost silent moan.

Sam immediately came as well, sobbing in relief. It was the most powerful orgasm Sam had ever had, it brought tears to his eyes, and for a quick second he was almost positive he was going to pass out. His knees buckled as Gabriel pulled out and he let himself sink to the floor.

Gabriel chuckled at the content, blissed out face Sam wore. He snapped his fingers, cleaning up their mess and clothing them both before joining Sam on the floor. The hunter laid his head on Gabriel’s lap, humming in content when Gabriel ran his fingers though his hair.

“Thank you.” Sam whispered. He was glad Gabriel had returned to him.

Gabriel snorted. “I should be thanking you Sammich. You’re the one who resurrected me. And you don’t have to thank me for being here, there’s no place I’d rather be.” Gabriel smiled softly.

Sam glanced up. “You mean it?”

“Of course Samshine. Besides I get the added bonus of pissing of your brother, you know when you tell him.” Sam chuckled burrowing his face into Gabriel’s shirt and wrapping his arms around him. “How about I zap us to your room and you take a nice nap?”

“You’ll be there when I wake up?” Sam asked slightly self consciously. He didn’t want to come off as clingy, but Gabriel had just come back from the dead. He was afraid that Gabriel wouldn’t stay, even though he’d already said he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

“I won’t leave your side.” Gabriel promised his voice sounding so sure that Sam felt his worries melt away.

“Okay. I’m not sure if I can walk myself at the moment anyway.”

Gabriel chuckled snapping his fingers once again. They landed on Sam’s bed. He laid down next to Sam and let Sam pull him into his arms. Sam’s grip was tight enough that it probably would have hurt a normal human.

“Love you Gabe.” Sam murmured against his hair.

“I love you too.” Gabriel responded. The smile on his face staying with him well into his hunter’s nap.

 


End file.
